


Lotura Piss Play drabble

by Adenna79



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Lotor was craving piss, and Allura was being a peeping Princess.  Pee drinking - if it grosses you out move along.





	Lotura Piss Play drabble

It'd been so long since Lotor had tasted piss and he craved it. The situation wasn't ideal but Lotor found himself in the shower of the training room stroking his dick. His ears gave a twitch and he paused for a moment then gave a sly smile. He never figured Allura to be a voyeur, but he was more than willing to put on show for her.

He moan as he caressed himself. Allura watching just made the moment that much more delicious. Lotor heard her breath hitch and realized that she was playing with herself while watching him. He smiled as he held his cock and let go. A stream of hot piss shot up and into his mouth. Lotor enjoyed it, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"I know you are there Princess. Come out of the shadows."

Allura stopped out and Lotor loved how embarrassed she looked. It was perfect. Lotor motioned for her to come to him.

"Lotor, I'm sorry" Lotor cut her off before she could finish. 

"Allura, you will just have to pay for your show. Stop off your suit please"

Allura paused, but the look on Lotor’s face convinced her to follow the order. Lotor dropped to his knees and traced her slit with his tongue. He uses his fingers to gently part her folds and flicked her clit with his tongue. Allura moaned and leaned against the wall. 

"So wet all ready, however, you can't cum till I taste your piss Princess." 

Allura's eye opened wide. She had never, and the thought was so foreign to her that she was speechless. Lotor lazily played with her clit while waiting for her answer. She was getting turned on by the idea and wanted Lotor to make her cum. His mouth was amazing and did things her fingers couldn't. 

"Yes." She stammered out. 

Allura focused on trying to piss while Lotor probed her hole with his tongue. It was a weird sensation. Her body was trying to stop it, but she just relaxed.

"Lotor" she moaned "I'm going to..."

"Just let it come Princess." 

Allura felt the warmth of her piss and Lotor’s tongue as he lapped the golden liquid. When she was done he sucked her clit and then played with it. She was so close it didn't take much and she came. Allura grabbed his shoulders to hold herself up as her orgasm wrecked her body. 

Lotor stood up and pulled her close. "You tasted amazing Princess."


End file.
